


The Truth

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently the time is right for the truth.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the time is right for the truth.

Title: The Truth  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #66 Intimate.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Apparently the time is right for the truth.

  
~

The Truth

~

“Honestly!” Hermione was fuming. “I can’t believe they printed that!” She crumpled her copy of the _Prophet_.

Harry shrugged. “Who cares, Hermione?”

“Draco probably does!” She thrust the paper at him.

Draco looked unperturbed. “I can’t really say I do,” he drawled.

“B...but, Harry,” Hermione was sputtering. “They’re intimating that you two are, well, involved.”

Harry shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what they say. We know the truth.”

As Hermione ranted about libel and slander, Draco quietly grasped Harry’s hand. “Now, you think?” he asked.

Harry grinned. “As good a time as any,” he whispered back. “Um, Hermione...?”

~


End file.
